


oyasumi

by imsodumbmister



Series: danganronpa and fanganronpa [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Childhood Trauma, Major Spoilers, Medical Trauma, Murder, Not In Death Order Sorry, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: moments pass, shattered glass(or: kitty being emo about the entirety of VOID)
Series: danganronpa and fanganronpa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202942
Kudos: 7





	oyasumi

More than anything, Iroha wanted to be happy. Her whole life, that was all she had ever wanted: to be truly happy, even if it was temporary, even if it hurt. Stay positive! That was what she told herself as she watched her friends die around her, one by one. Iroha wanted to go home.

Hajime believed in good health above all else. Stay healthy, and they wouldn’t lock you up in a hospital for your entire childhood. Stay healthy, and no one would stare at you pityingly like they did when you were sick. Hajime’s hands balled up into fists. Even good health didn’t matter, Hajime reflected bitterly, when you were about to die.

Nikei just wanted to be the one in control, just for once in his life. He wanted that power. He wanted the words that spilled from his pen like the tears that gushed from his cloudy eyes to have influence over people. He… was a scared little boy. He reached out desperately, trying to hang on a minute longer. He had reached out with the wrong arm. Nikei fell into pitch black.

Emma had always been a talented actor. She had played the role of someone happy and mentally stable for most of her life. Kokoro had been the first person to truly understand Emma. God, it made her angry. Why did it make her angry? Why was she like this? The tears weren’t acting. She never had been good at crying on command. Emma screamed.

Mikado liked the feeling of the fire around him, the looks of horror on the faces of his audience, the twisted smile that formed on the masked side of his face as he committed atrocities. Yes, it was all so perfect. Except, Mikado didn’t really like any of that. In reality, Mikado had been scared and shy, had wanted love, and now he was dead. What this new thing was, no one knew.


End file.
